In many situations, it is important to screw a lag screw into a tree, telephone pole, etc. Such a lag screw can take the form of a headed bolt, an eyelet screw, a J-shaped lag screw, etc. In the case of a J-shaped lag screw, a special problem exists. For example, one could use a pry bar or large screwdriver to try to thread the J-shaped lag screw into the tree. However, in doing so, the shaft of the pry bar or large screwdriver is only loosely held within the foot (the barbed end portion) of the J-shaped lag screw. Thus, as the user attempts to turn the J-shaped lag screw, the pry bar or large screwdriver can slip out of the foot of the lag screw. This can present a significant inconvenience or even a safety hazard inasmuch as the lag screw is often being threaded into the tree, pole, etc. at a substantial distance above the ground. Thus, should the tool being used to thread the lag screw into the tree slip, there is the very real possibility that the user will drop the tool to the ground. This presents a significant inconvenience inasmuch as it requires the user to descend to retrieve the tool, ascend again, and to start work again. This is very time consuming and frustrating. Moreover, another person or other equipment may be below the user and could be injured or damaged by the falling tool.
It should be noted as well that as the J-shaped lag screw is threaded into the tree into a position in which the outer surface of the tree closes off the foot of the J-shaped lag screw, the situation, as far as the tool is concerned, changes significantly. With the lag screw only part way threaded into the tree, there is nothing to prevent the pry bar or large screw driver from slipping out of the foot, leading to the problems mentioned above. On the other hand, as the J-shaped lag screw is-threaded into the tree fully, the very tip of the foot of the J-shaped lag screw comes into contact with the outer surface of the tree, thereby closing the foot on all sides. This essentially constrains radial movement of any tool in the foot of the J-shaped lag screw. While this makes it easier to turn the J-shaped lag screw into or out of the tree, depending upon the end configuration of the tool being used, the tool might undesirably be captured by the tree and the lag screw.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for a tool for threading a J-shaped lag screw into a tree, telephone pole, etc. which minimizes the risk that the tool will be dropped during use and which is highly effective both when the J-shaped lag screw is fully threaded into the tree and when the J-shaped lag screw is only partly threaded into the tree. It is to the provision of such a tool that the present invention is primarily directed.